Crew Goes to Disney Zero
Crew Goes to Disney Zero is the 8th episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot The Sponge Crew goes to investigate an abandoned, and very strange, torned down, and haunted Disneyland attraction, they see some things that are just not right. Will they make it out alive? Transcript ( Mr.Bob shows a map to the rest of the crew) Mr.Bob: Hey guys! I found a map to Discovery Island! Maybe we can go investigate there and see if there are some haunted suits. Greybob: So you want to see the Photo Negative Mickey costume? Spongebob: Who's Mickey? Greybob: You don't wanna know. Spongebob: Okay. Mr.Bob: Well.... I heard that the costume ask people to see if they wants to see his head come off, so I can't wait to see if it's real or not. Suicidebob: Sounds like.... a place full of haunting...... Greybob: Nah, I have a much better place! Mr.Bob: What is it? Greybob: Well it's a Disney attraction, not Disneyland, another attraction. There's a rumor that it was closed down due to some "mysterious" gas that killed people and infected costumes and the gas mask where infected as well. Mr.Bob: That sounds even more interesting! Let's investigate there! Spongebob: Actually...... I don't really wanna go. Greybob: Aw come on Spongebob, don't be such a scaredy snail, grow up and be a man for once! Spongebob: Well..... okay. Suicidebob: That place..... sounds more of a despair and haunting..... Mr.Bob: Okay, let's go crew! ( The crew then later arrived at the abandoned Disney Attraction) Mr.Bob: Woah..... this place looks like a total wasteland! Spongebob: Yeah, I never seen such a disastrous place! Greybob: Yup.... thankfully, the air is not filled with poisonous gases for now. So it's safe to breath now. Suicidebob: I knew this place.... is full of despair and haunting.... Greybob: Yeah, I heard that this place has "gascot" like creatures. Mr.Bob: Like who? ( Trapcot then walks over to the crew in a zombie, like way) Mr.Bob: OH MY GOODNESS!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!?! Spongebob: * Screams* Suicidebob: This creature..... is a human..... but appears to be dead..... like a zombie.... Mr.Bob: Z-z-z- ZOMBIE!?!?! Greybob: Yeah...... I think this thing also have beartrap teeth. Trapcot: * Walks over to the crew* Mr.Bob: Gah! Stay back ya undead Gas mask wearing freak! Spongebob: * Tries to run out the gate, but it's locked* LOCKED!?!?! Suicidebob: Locked.... we're doomed.... Greybob: Great... now we're trapped in here with this guy! Welp, we're doomed! Trapcot: Join us....... Greybob: How about no! I don't want to be a Disneyland zombie like you! Mr.Bob: Actually.... I prefer my crew! We're the Sponge Crew! Spongebob: Yes we are! * Laughs* Trapcot: * Snaps bear trap teeth then walks away* Mr.Bob: Well..... that was interesting.... Spongebob: Actually... more like scary.... let's just keep going. Suicidebob: The idea.... is gonna get worse.... Greybob: Oh just grow a pair, all of you! It's not even that scary. Haunted, yes, but not scary! Mr.Bob: Greybob's right, we all must stay calm and check this place out and try to escape! ( The crew then keeps on walking and sees dead bodies, gas leaks, and broken machine parts) Mr.Bob: Oh my! Why are there so many dead bodies? And most of them are wearing gas mask! Greybob: I don't know really..... I heard that during an incident, people wear Disneyland gas mask and they somehow got infected and killed them, turning into these gascot creatures. Spongebob: * Cries* I wanna go home! Greybob: Oh hush it SpongeBaby Squarediapers! The bodies are not gonna come alive like the other guy! Suicidebob: We must leave.... before things get worse... Mr.Bob: Actually... let's check out the building! Spongebob: Okay. ( The crew then enters inside the building, and sees oozing, green slime everywhere) Spongebob: Ewww.... what is this stuff? Mr.Bob: I don't know... is it safe to touch? Greybob: Well according to the story about this place, the green slime is believed to be toxic and appear to be all acid like because some people touched it and when they do, after a few minutes, there skin starts to itch and then later, rashes come out and their skin burns and then later, the effects attack the organs and they die. And also, one kid who was a trouble maker and stole a Donald Duck mascot head, he skateboarded to that stuff and died later because he was stuck. So all in all, don't touch that stuff! Spongebob: Oh boy...... * shakes in fear* I think I need a new underwear * laughs nervously* Greybob: * Looks at Spongebob* Spongebaby... Mr.Bob: Yeah.... that story makes me wanna leave... Suicidebob: We must try.... not to die or leave.... Greybob: See yelllows? The greys are the fearless ones! You both are nothing! Mr.Bob: Oh yeah? Will show you! Spongebob: Yeah! I'm going in! ( Spongebob then puts on a hazmat suit and goes through the slime and sees somebody) Spongebob: Wait..... is that the boy from the story? ( Toxald then wakes up and tackles Spongebob, he then struggles to get loose, but finally did and ran back to the crew screaming) Mr.Bob: What is it Spongebob? Why are you screaming? Spongebob: There's another Disneyland zombie! Toxald: * Wakes slowly* Mr.Bob: * Screams and then grabs Spongebob and runs away* Greybob: Oh god.... you stay away from me with that stuff! Toxald: * Tries to give him a hug, but was later hit by a pipe from Greybob* ( The crew then manage to escape Toxald and go back) Mr.Bob: Okay guys.... first a beartrap teethed Disneyland zombie, now a toxic slime, covered Disneyland Zombie, what's next? Some guy in a hazmat suit carrying a sharp rake? Goofcot: * Comes in with a rake* Spongebob: You just had to jinx it! Suicidebob: This guy... wants to murder us...... used to be a Hazmat worker during the incident.... now a Disneyland zombie.... Greybob: Yeah, what he said! * Grabs a key* I also found this! * Gets attacked by Goofcot* Mr.Bob: GREYBOB!!!!! Spongebob: * Snatches the keys and runs to the gate* Suicidebob: * Grabs a prop and throws it at Goofcot, knocking him out* Mr.Bob: Great work Suicide! Greybob: Argh..... that stupid Goofy gas mask wearing hazmat guy just attacked me with a sharp rake! That's for knocking him out! Suicidebob: It's a pleasure..... to do good.... ( Trapcot,Toxald, and Goofcot then comes back to get the crew) Mr.Bob: Okay let's go to the gate! COME ONE SPONGEBOB UNLOCK IT!!!! Spongebob: Uh.... I don't know HOW TO!!!! Mr.Bob: WE'RE DOOMED!!!!! Greybob: * Snatches the keys* Give me that, * sighs* morons! ( Greybob then unlocks the gate as the cots run after them) Mr.Bob: GO!!!!!!!!!!! ( The Crew then exits and closes the gate and locks it) Mr.Bob: Yes! WE'RE ALIVE!!!! Spongebob: YAY!!!! We're not Disneyland Zombies! Greybob: * Laughs hysterically* Mr.Bob: What's so funny Greybob? Greybob: Oh man, the look on you and Spongebob's faces! You both we're scared out of your mind! SuicideBob: That place.... was very creepy... Mr.Bob: Yeah... that place was TOO scary! Never going back there again! Greybob: Well be glad that it's all over. So let's go home! ( The crew then goes home and Mr.Bob and Spongebob can't sleep because of what happened) The end. Trivia This is a crossover to the creator's fan game "Disney Zero" This is the first time where it shows Mr.Bob being very scared. This is one of those episodes where Greybob is not as aggressive and mean as in the other episodes. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode